1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stylus, and more particularly to an innovative one which can reduce scratching of the panel.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
FIG. 1 depicts a typical touch electronic device 1, which includes a smart mobile phone, PDA, Tablet PC or touch-based computer. This touch electronic device 1 is provided with a housing 101, a touch panel 102 installed into the housing 101, and a stylus 103 attached onto the housing 101.
Generally, when the stylus 103 is used for writing onto the touch panel 102, many scratches may occur on the surface of the touch panel 102, reducing the resolution of the touch panel 102.
As shown in FIG. 2, a screen shield 2 has been developed to protect the touch panel 102 against scratching by the stylus 103. Yet, the users find it difficult to attach the screen shield 2 properly onto the touch panel 102, some air bubbles may exist between the screen shield 2 and touch panel 102 due to improper adhesion, affecting not only the aesthetic effect but also the sensitivity of the touch panel 102 to the stylus 103. Besides, the resolution will also decline since the screen shield 2 may be scratched by the stylus 103 after a period of time.